


Courteous sensuality

by junkohenoshi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Scoob! (2020)
Genre: I'm Not a Furry I Swear, Love Hotels, M/M, Monomutt, The gay robot agenda, mentions of lewd topics, underrated crossover ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: Monokuma gets a bright idea to have a love hotel event with his dear boy to- i mean boyfriend Dynomutt, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: monokuma / dynomutt





	Courteous sensuality

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the FanFiction

Dynomutt laid in his dog house, it was a quiet night and all of monokuma’s killing game participants were asleep. Dynomutt grinned as he thought about what he’s going to do with Monokuma. 

...................................................................... 

“ monokuma can you tell us a bedtime story?” asked monosuke 

“ No no kids, pops has business to attend to with your father~” 

“ bye pops!” Monophanie said 

but monokuma exits the door paying the remaining monokubs no mind. 

......................................................................

He then went to the casino and went to one of the secret love hotel key  dispensers and he stick a coin on it. 

“ come on, daddy needs a new key!” monokuma said as one single key fell onto the floor. 

“ monokuma excitedly picked up the key and headed over to hotel kumasultra he ignored the entrance and put the key into the door’s lock

“ woohoo! i did it!” Monokuma cheered as he looked forward to talking to Dynomutt. 

Monokuma sprinted into the roomat full speed as he fell to the ground after colliding with a metal object 

“ Monokuma are you okay?” asked a familiar voice 

“D-Dynomutt!?” Monokuma asked 

“ Yes it is me, i can confirm” Dynomutt said in a sarcastic tone of voice 

“ oh Dynomutt, you and your classy humor” Monokuma said as he got up 

“ thanks I guess, Dynomutt replied 

” Dynomutt then jumped into the love hotel bed and went into the covers 

“ hey! leave some space for me!” Monokuma yelled as he jumped onto Dynomutt’s stomach 

“ i see, your desperate for my treat aren’t you?” Dynomutt replied 

“ Yes...... i-i really need it!” Monokuma shouted 

“ keep it down, your students or “ killing game participants” could hear us Dynomutt said while caressing monokuma’s fabric with his hand 

“Hey stop dinobutt that tickles!” Monokuma said as Dynomutt stopped caressing his fabric 

“ did you just call me dinobutt?” Dynomutt questioned his boyfriend 

“Oops did i say that? Monokuma said suavely as he lays back and presents hindquarters “ don’t you want to punish me for my unruly behavior? i don’t mind~ 

a heavy blush appeared on Dynomutt’s face as he gently touched Monokuma’s rear end

“ getting frisky I see?” Monokuma said smirking as his remark made Dynomutt blush even more 

“ Yes, and i must admit you doing this does turn me on......” Dynomutt replied 

“hahahaha! this is rich!” Monokuma said chuckling 

“ hey! stop laughing! Dynomutt said aggressively 

“it’s just......... i never thought that you’ll own up to it, it must really give you a erection huh? Monokuma replied 

“ it never got that hard before, only when we were doing you know what......” Dynomutt said 

“ you mean BDSM right?” Monokuma responded with glee much to the discontent of the poor dog” 

“ yes BDSM,” Dynomutt said rolling his eyes . 

“ okay but are we going to smash or nah?” Monokuma asked nonchalantly 

“ you know, i was in the mood earlier but now the urge is gone. Dynomutt sighed 

“ so what are we supposed to do? cuddle up and lick cream off each other chests?” Monokuma said 

“ that’s exactly what were goingto do, well minusthe licking cream off of each other’s chests thing.” Dynomuttreplied as he went under the covers again 

Monokuma promptly joins him as they sleep in the hotel bed peacefully until morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t stop this shipping, it will live on.


End file.
